Lucas, Lucario, and Lucina: The Lucky Trio
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Lucas, Lucario, and Lucina all team up to deal with a certain, pesky yellow Luma.
1. Chapter 1

Night time at the Smash Mansion, the young boy Lucas walking down the hallway, spotting Lucario and Lucina laughing with each other. Lucas dashed over to them as he placed his hands in his shorts, wondering what the two blue colored Smashers were laughing about.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Lucas asked as he blinked, tilting his head to the right.

Lucario smirked, turning to face Lucas. "We just discovered that Luigi got locked in the bagel vault, trying to get a cinnamon raisin bagel for Yoshi."

"That Luigi is so funny. Ha ha!" Lucina giggled, having her right hand on her stomach.

Lucas smirked as he began chuckling along, until a yellow Luma bumped into him, knocking the blonde human boy down. Lucario and Lucina stopped laughing as they both noticed Lucas groaning in pain, the PSI powered kid being placed back up on his feet by Lucario.

"Owww... that jerk Luma!" Lucas pouted as he closed his fists, looking angry. "Why does he always do this to me? He specifically targets me every single time!"

"Actually, I think that Luma is a girl." Lucina remarked as she noticed the yellow Luma knocking down the various vases placed in the hallway. "The female Lumas are smooth while the male Lumas are curvy."

"How did you know that?" Lucario stated in amazement as he placed his right hand on his hip.

Lucina smirked as she rolled her left hand around. "Oh, Peach told me about it. While we were..." She blushed as she sighed, closing her eyes. "...having a farting contest."

Lucario and Lucas glanced at each other oddly as they turned back to the embarrassed blue clothed, blue haired girl.

"...I'll comment about that later." Lucario remarked as he watched the yellow smooth Luma zip past them, with her knocking all of them down on the ground. Growling, Lucario got back up as he had a determined look on his face. "We need to find a way to stop that pesky Luma."

"How are we gonna do it?" Lucas asked as he frowned, shaking his head as his arms swung by his side.

Lucina placed her hands on Lucas' shoulders as she smiled at him, bending down. "Don't worry, George. We'll get that dumb star being."

"...George?" Lucas gawked as he turned to Lucario, who shrugged in response as he was equally stumped by Lucina's remark.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas, Lucario, and Lucina were all trying to get the pesky yellow Luma that was being a pest to the three Smashers, with all of them being inside the Ice Climbers' room, with snow being present as the trio were thinking of ways to get the Luma.

"What do Lumas like, anyway?" Lucas stated as he was munching on some Twizzlers.

"Well, I heard that they love star bits." Lucina stated while munching on a plain bagel. "I don't think I ever had some."

"I got some from Mario. They tasted sweet. Not too tasty." Lucario responded as he had his arms folded together. "But we have to convince the Luma to get near us. Who knows how it could easily avoid us."

"...Are you guys gonna be in here for longer?" Nana stated as she and Popo both had their arms folded, quite annoyed. "We have private things we wanna do in here."

Lucas squinted his eyes at the two Ice Climbers in disbelief. "...I thought you guys were twins."

"We're dating." Popo pointed out as he pointed his wooden mallet at the ceiling.

It was then that the annoying Luma appeared inside the snowy room, giggling as she circled around the Smashers. Lucina attempted to swipe at the star creature with her sword, only to narrowly miss slicing the Ice Climbers, with Lucario attempting to punch out the Luma, hitting the floor as he broke through it, heading into the boiler room as he landed flat on his face.

"Why is there a boiler room underneath your room?" Lucas questioned after firing a PK Fire at Luma but missing, causing some of the snow to melt.

Popo and Nana both shrugged as the Luma pushed Lucas and Lucina down into the boiler room, with both of them landing on Lucario as all three characters moaned in pain. The Luma laughed, pushing down the Ice Climbers as she zipped out of the room, shutting the door behind her.


End file.
